This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is a translational multi-center project to initiate novel studies into the pathophysiological origins of a highly prevalent reproductive and metabolic disorder in women, namely polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS). This hyperandrogenic syndrome increases a woman's lifetime risk of type 2 diabetes, cardiovascular disease, endometrial cancer and infertility. Our focus on PCOS stems from the highly pervasive, but heterogeneous nature of the disease, and our incomplete understanding of its etiology in women. We now need a naturally-occurring phenotype in a nonhuman primate model as well as an ability to target children at risk of PCOS to develop novel clinical interventions to prevent or diminish the adult PCOS phenotype. In this pilot project begun in late Fall 2009, we are establishing the efficacy of both nonhuman primate and human approaches with a consortium of multiple Primate Centers and the Wisconsin CTSA. The PI is David Abbott at the WNPRC. Our targeted use of appropriate nonhuman primate populations and expertise at three Primate Centers minimizes redundancies in resources available nationally and our utilization of Assay Services within the WCTSA demonstrates our sharing of a single core resource. The Yerkes investigators have completed sample collection on 150 adult female rhesus monkeys. All samples have been shipped to Dr Abbott at the WNPRC for analysis.